The present invention relates to apparatus for measuring the relative amount of a liquid in a mixture including such a liquid with another liquid immiscible with respect thereto. An example of an application for such a measuring device is to measure the relative amount of water in margarine.
One known type of measuring device for measuring the relative amount of a liquid in a mixture is based on the measurement of the radiation absorption characteristics of such a mixture. Thus, when the two liquids have different known radiation absorption characteristics with respect to a high frequency antenna, measuring the radiation absorption characteristics of the mixture would provide a measurement of the relative amounts of the two liquids in the mixture. The known devices, however, are relatively inaccurate because of deposits from the mixture, and/or are frequently clogged by the mixture and therefore generally require a relatively large down-time for cleaning and maintainance purposes.